Nightmares My first Takari
by SlickShoesQueen15
Summary: This is about Kari's bad dreams, they now land her in the hospital and near death and now it's up to Tk to save her


NIGHTMARES aka my first Takari ever!  
Kari twisted and turned in her bed, yelling and shouting until she woke up pouring bricks of sweat.   
"Come on Kari it was just a dream" She said to herself as her walked to the bathroom   
"It won't happened again I'm sure." Kari washed her face then looked in the mirror. Her sleepy eyes barely saw the thin, red, drenched line. Kari freaked out and lifted her shirt . There in the same straight shape was the deep cut gushing blood none stop.   
"This can't be happening." Kari tried to assure herself. Soon she had noticed that her other cuts that she had gotten in the past dreams like this started to gush none stop too. Kari panicking started to make her breath heavy. Soon Kari cried aloud " I won't go " before collapsing to the floor, holding onto all reality unless she slipped away slowly.   
  
The Digidestined waiting in the waiting room waiting for news about Kari. Tk look at the room that Kari was in, soon Tk heard a yell of sorrow that sounded like Mrs Kamiya. Tk remember last night when he stood on the balcony of his apartment. It was soon to be Christmas and Tk only had one wish to find the courage to tell Kari how he felt. He could remember his words:   
"Santa can you hear me? All I want this year is a heck of a lot of courage to tell Kari Kamiya how I feel" Tk knew he would probably never tell her how he felt .  
T.k would probably never get to tell her how he felt about her. Soon the Doctor that had Kari walked out shortly after the cry of Miss Kamiya.  
"Children" He called, almost on cue all the Digidestined stood up, at alert of the Doctor. The Doctor looked at his clipboard and then looked back at the children:  
"I'm sorry Children she won't make it" He said pitiful. Yolei started crying, Cody did his best to comfort her .   
"Why won't she make it?" Asked Davis determined to know.  
"I looked at Kari's blood rush and it was speeding faster then a go cart race" Explained the Doctor, "See Children no matter how much blood we give her it always finds a way out."   
Tk looked at Davis' determined but slightly broken up face and thought of all the possibilities that could be causing this damage to Kari.   
"Could something from the digital world be getting into her dreams?" Then he thought again and convinced himself it was just time for her to go.   
  
Later that cold winter day Tk and the gang had been silent in the computer room .   
"Should we go to the digital world today? Though it doesn't feel worth it" Davis moaned.   
"I don't think we should go" Replied Cody looking down at his feet.   
"Guys I have an idea" Tk spoke up, everyone looked at him in attention.  
"I think what is getting into Kari's dreams are thing in the digital world and if we go we can do something" He said seriously .   
"That's a good idea" said Cody perking his head up. "What do you think Davis?"   
Davis thought for a moment and then he said:  
"I'll lead it up to Yolei" And Yolei without thought jumped up and pulled out her digivice.   
"Let's go!" She annonced " DIGIPORT OPEN "With that the digidestined zoomed in the digital world .  
"Well where do we started?" Asked Davis looking around at his new surroundings.   
"I don't care what we do, let's spilt up" Yolei suggested  
Taking Yolei's suggestion, the digidestined split up into individuals with T.k taking north, Cody taking south, Davis taking west and Yolei taking east.  
  
Later as Tk walk through the woods he thought to himself with all rage in his mind and soul, something he never felt most of the time:   
"If I find that thing I will destroy, it how could it do this to her?" Those words made Tk stronger on his quest.   
After hours and hours of searching Tk heard a cry that sounded familiar . Soon he quickly had the name "Kari" run through his mind. "Kari!" He cried "Kari! Kari!" he repeated louder and louder. Soon, he ran further though the woods and made his way to the beach. As he hit the sandy land he saw a figure, it was Kari.   
"What is Kari doing here?" He asked himself underneath his own breath. "Wait!" He thought we aren't in the digital world, we're in Kari's dream, the reality that tears at her!" He concluded in shock .  
"Tk is that you?" Kari stopped in hope that her accusation was correct. Tk said nothing but Kari ran into his arms and knock him down on his knees. "Tk I'm so glad you here" She said burying her face in his chest. Tk looked at Kari's face she looked horrible, she was black and blue. Tk held her tighter in his arms .Soon as Tk looked in the distance he saw a ugly figure, it came fast to him that back when Kari was having bad dreams it was the monster they both saw. Tk gasped as he grabbed Kari and pulled her to her feet.   
"What is that thing?" Tk asked at one certain inappropriate time.  
"I don't know but every time I go to sleep it tries to kill me and that how those cuts got there" She explained. Tk let her out of his arms and approached the beast.   
"Who are you?" The beast snarled down at Tk.   
"I'm the child of Hope, who are you?" Tk returned the question.  
"Child! don't question me, I'm the great king of the undersea" He announced to Tk, "And you, brat! Are in my way!" He then snapped his fingers and Tk fell to the ground, feeling painful pressure on him, if he was to give in he would die on contact while this was happening to poor Tk, Kari watched in tears. "Now child of light, if you let yourself go and come live with me like I want you to, I will spare you friend's life, but I will kill him if you refuse and then I'll take you either way" The King Compromised.  
"Kari don't! just run" Tk straggled out of himself.   
"I'll go" Kari gave in, bowing her head meekly. "But please, let me say goodbye"   
"Very well, say goodbye" The King flicked his wrist and the pressure on Tk stopped. Kari helped Tk up and hugged him.  
"Kari, it's not worth it, you can still run, go" Tk encouraged her but Kari only shook her head.  
"No Tk, I want you to live but I'll never forget you".   
"Kari, before you leave me I have something to say to you and trust me it's important" Kari held him tighter and paid close attention.   
"Kari Kamiya, I love you, more then words can describe" He told her with all expression.  
"Oh Tk, I thought you would never say so, because I love you too and you know deep inside I will never let you go" She told him as she nuzzled his hair.  
"Kari, your going to be hard to get over, if your gone" He said, allowing himself to cry, Kari cried along with him.  
Soon the undersea master was getting bored and was about to grab Kari but then he stop. Kari and Tk started to glow blue and pink, (aren't I original?) the colors soon mixed into purple and the Undersea King noticed it was the power of love that was glowing on Tk and Kari. He dare not come near them but he was disappearing as his last words were "Takari" (really original ^_^ Stephen King couldn't top that one off)  
Tk found himself alone in the computer lab once again looking around wondering if what just happened was real or fake.  
Tk walked out of the school alone and to see in a few minutes the traditional Tokyo fireworks were about to started and he would be watching them alone for Cody had gone home, Yolei went to go sit by Izzy hoping she would get to kiss him and Davis sat by a tree alone singing "Lucky"   
Tk was watching the fireworks at the same time hearing Davis go "She so lucky, she a star, but she cry, cry, cry in her lonely heart thinking: if there nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?"   
Soon the firemen where preparing the finally and Tk was ready to leave when he saw Kari standing right in front of him.   
"Leaving so soon?" She asked.  
"Ummm, I don't know" Tk replied with a blushing smile.   
"Well, I didn't thank you for saving me yet"She giggled. Then as soon as the fireworks went off Kari grabbed Tk and kissed him, he was shocked but very happy at the same time:  
"now I know what Matt meant when he said when you get your first kiss fireworks go off ". He thought as he fell closer into the kiss.  
  
The End 


End file.
